Randomest Teen Titans chatroom ever!
by Starfire072302
Summary: Very random! Wrote this when I was bord! Its alot better than it sounds! Trust me!
1. Control Computer

Im in a random mood and i decided to write this! this is for "eld mcm" a reviewer for a previous story i wrote, well opublished because my sister wrote it! its called** "Teen Titans Chatroom! :D" **if you click on my profile, you can read it! Anyway, enjoy this one. there might be anothor chapter!

P.S. i'm not a terra hater, so she'll be in this! In my P.O.V., Shes B.B.'s girlfriend! and if you dont know who Mandie is, shes a girl my sister and i made to be cyborgs girlfriend. Oh, and MOO is my username.

Disclamer: I do not own TT

* * *

**BoyWonder: Has logged on**

**ShiningStar: Has logged on**

BoyWonder: Hi Star! 3

ShiningStar: Hello Robin! 3

**AnimalDude: Has logged on**

**DarkRaven: Has logged on**

**Sonic_Boom_Dude: Has logged on**

**Roxgurl: Has logged on**

BoyWonder: "Sonic_Boom_Dude" Cyborg? Really?

DarkRaven: -_-

Sonic_Boom_Dude: It sounds cooler then urs Robin!

BoyWonder: EDIT: It sounds weirder than urs Robin!

DarkRaven: you know u just called your username weird Robin

BoyWonder: Crap! :(

**Sonic_Boom_Dude has changed his user to Sonicboomdude**

ShiningStar: Is that not the same thing?

Sonicboomdude: Ya but its easier to type!

AnimalDude: That kinda looks like "Smooch a noodle"

DarkRaven: I don't see it

BoyWonder and ShiningStar: Us too

Sonicboomdude: um wouldnt that look like this: smoochanoodle?

Roxgurl: XD I kinda see a resmlance

Sonicboomdude: Yeah? well B.B. yours looks like... *Sulks* Animal Dude...

AnimalDude: XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Roxgurl: Thats a lot of XDs B.B. O.O

ShiningStar: Remind me again why we are talking about cyborg's user looking kind of like "smooch a noodle"

**MOO: has logged on**

All: Who is MOO?

MOO: IDK why im called MOO, but im the creator of this chatroom and wrighter of this fanfic! DUH!

All: Oh

MOO: AND I CAN CONTROL YOU ALL SCINCE IM THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS FANFIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonicboomdude: Creepy

**Sonicboomdude has changed his name to Smoochanoodle**

Smoochanoodle: HEY!

MOO: :3

Smoochanoodle: YOU DID THAT?!

MOO: yup! :3

Smoochannodle: ALRIGHT U AND ME! LETS GO!

MOO: -.- Im a green belt in Tae Kwon Do

Smoochanoodle: EEP!

MOO: XD

Shiningstar: How do you control us?

MOO: i have a control computer! *types Mandie appears*

Mandie: WTH am i doing here? O.O *Tries to log off but cant* O.O WTH!

MOO: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! did u forget i have the cotrol computer. *types all titans go on a rampage exept mandie and Mandie and get a cocohlate chip cookie :3*

**BoyWonder, ShiningStar,Roxgurl,AnimalDude,DarkRaven,And Smoochanoodle have been disconnected. Reason: Going on a rampage**

MOO: NOM

Mandie: when will the rampage be over?

MOO: I never said! they'll be on a rampage forever!

Mandie: OMG!

MOO: *Types titans come back from rampage*

BoyWonder: I hate u

MOO: D: *Types Starfire has to squeal for 4 hours nonstop*

ShiningStar: *Sweatdrop*

**4 HOURS LATER**

ShiningStar: *gasping for breath*

MOO: *Types everyone loggs off*

* * *

Stay tuned till the next chapter!

REVIEW OR I STEIL YOUR COOKIES!


	2. Randomness

**MOO: Has logged on**

**ShiningStar: Has logged on**

**BoyWonder:Has logged on**

**Roxgurl: Has logged on**

**AnimalDude: Has logged on**

**DarkRaven: Has logged on**

**Smoochanoodle: Has logged on**

**DAAWESOME: Has logged on**

* * *

MOO: Who is DAAWESOME?

DAAWASOME: Im Mandie

MOO: oh, ok

Roxgurl: plz dont tell me u have that control computer again..

MOO: I do! *Takes out control computer* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxgurl: *goes to depression corner* :'(

Smoochanoodle: im not called smoochanoodle anymore!

MOO: ur still called Smoochanoodle.

Smoochanoodle: *checks* aw, crap

DarkRaven: his username is kinda funny. Even I have to admit.

BoyWonder: O.O

ShiningStar: O.O

AnimalDude: O.O

Roxgurl: O.O

Smoochanoodle: O.O

MOO: O.O

DAAWESOME: O.O

DarkRaven: stop it with the O.O

MOO: OK! O.O

DarkRaven: **I SAID STOP! **

MOO: EEK! OK!

DarkRaven: :)

ShiningStar: O.O Raven! you have never smied before!

DarkRaven: **I SAID STOP WITH THE O.O**

ShiningStar: :O ROBIN! RAVEN YELLED AT ME :'(

BoyWonder: -.- u know better than to yell at Star, Raven! *sends Batglare*

AnimalDude: Dude! How the heck did u learn that glare?

BoyWonder: Batman taught me! isn't it kewl?! :)

AnimalDude: TOTALLY!

DarkRaven: O.O

MOO: i thought u didn't want people saying that anymore.

DarkRaven: That didn't include me! *Evil grin*

DAAWESOME: I havent said it yet! O.O

MOO: Ya u did

DAAWESOME: *Looks into past* OH YA!

MOO: told u so

DAAWESOME: D:

DarkRaven:** DONT SAY O.O AGAIN OR I KISS U!**

AnimalDude: OMG! Y WOULD U KISS US?

DarkRaven: I ment kill.

MOO: OMG! I never thought id see raven mess up on her words!

AnimalDude: YA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJGHBSZ LXDMSELCNH;PK;djwd

poe3i]2ojdow32j2iw923ou98jkhnkjnhc jlzsdhkefhhxsvchksdvheyfdhds vbeyhewbdhweg!

MOO: Um... R u ok... B.B.?

AnimalDude: ya! im fine! i was just laughing so hard i dragged my elbow across the keybord! HOO BOY! XD

DarkRaven: ok? O.O *Looks around* alright! you can say O.O for just this moment!

BoyWonder: O.O

ShiningStar: O.O

Smoochanoodle: O.O

Roxgurl: O.O

MOO: O.O

DAAWESOME: O.O

DarkRaven: Stop now

ALL: OK!

MOO: *Types B.B. has to do the randomest thing that pops into their head*

ALL: oh crap.

MOO: 8D

AnimalDude: *Has mini celebration while punching the wall* OW! OW! OW!

MOO: O.O

DarkRaven: everyone is allowed to say O.O again 'caus it dosent annoy me.

AnimalDude: can OW! I OW stop OW now OWW!?

MOO: No

AnimalDude: D:

MOO: just kidding! *types B.B. stops*

AnimalDude: I hate u!

MOO: D:

Smoochanoodle: can i be changed from smoochanoodle now?

MOO: fine

**MOO HAS CHANGED SMOOCHANOODLE'S USER TO BUTTFACE.**

Buttface: hey!

MOO: XD XD XD XD

DarkRaven: ...

Buttface: change it!

**MOO HAS CHANGED BUTTFACE'S USER TO SNEEKERHEAD**

Sneekerhead: not cool man

MOO: i'll keep it at that!

Sneekerhead: HEY!

ALL: XD

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter!**

**Stay tuned 'till the next chapter**


	3. Getting Weirder

OMG! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE GREAT reviews!I almost cried when I saw them! Bless Robstarforever2017 for favoriting it! Im so happy, i give cookies for all! Sorry I took so long to update!

* * *

**MOO Has logged on**

**BoyWonder Has logged on**

**ShiningStar Has logged on**

**AnimalDude Has logged on**

**Roxgirl Has logged on**

**DarkRaven Has logged on**

**Sheekerhead Has logged on**

**DAAWESOME Has logged on**

* * *

MOO: Hi everyone! *snicker* ur still called Sneekerhead Cyborg!

Sneekerhead: D: *tries to change user but cant* bigger D:

Roxgirl: XD

DarkRaven: ...

ShiningStar: :) what shall we do friends?

MOO: How'bout we play the random game! :D

ALL: OK!

DarkRaven: ok...

AnimalDude: :D *Pokes raven in the eye with a cookie*

DarkRaven: *sheilds eye with powers*

AnimalDude: D:

ShiningStar: *Glomps Robin* :D *kisses Robin*

BoyWonder: O/O

MOO: O.O *Blows tofu up in microwave* BOOM! BOOM!

AnimalDude: D:

BoyWonder: *wraps Raven's head in a poster*

DarkRaven: HEY! Throws poster and Robin who is holding it on off*

ShiningStar: ROBIN! *Slaps Raven* HOW DARE YOU THROW ROBIN YOU KLORBAG VARBLERNILK!

DarkRaven: 1. he wrapper my head in a poster. What else could I do? and 2. OW!

BoyWonder: Im fine!

ShiningStar: OH THANK X'HAL! *Starts sobbing dramticly into Robin's chest*

MOO: O.O

BoyWonder: O/O

ShiningStar: I am good now! :) OH! and friend Raven, You are still not off the hook, but ur status has been reduced from Klorbag Varblernilk to Milnip Wusserloop

DarkRaven: ok?

DAAWESOME: *Pushes Cyborg into a pit full of vanilla yogert and shoves Red velvet cake into Raven's hands*

Sneekerhead: NOM! :P

DarkRaven: *Eats cake* Nom? *finishes cake*

Roxgirl: *eating Glorrk* NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P

ALL: O.O OMG

ShiningStar: Were did you get that?

Roxgirl: *finishes Glorrk* Its some of the bach you made last night.

ShiningStar: oh!ok!

Roxgirl: :)

ShiningStar: :)

AnimalDude: *having a random dance party to _Eye of the Tiger _* A.N. I LOVE THAT SONG! XD

MOO: I LOVE THAT SONG! *Joind dance party*

AnimalDude: *Turns of music as song ends*

MOO: D: *Dies of greif*

ALL: O.O :O

MOO: *Revives* IM OK!

ALL: PHEW!

AnimalDude: you really pretended to die because I turned off Eye of the Tiger?

MOO: Ya! i love that song! PLUS! Music is my _**LIFE!**_

BoyWonder: Ok, but that didn't mean you had to fake die!

MOO: I like to be dramatic now and then! DUH!

ALL: OHHH...

MOO: :) anyway! lets continue with the random game!:)

ALL: OK!

DarkRaven: ok... *evil grin*

AnimalDude: uh-oh

DarkRaven: *throws B.B. into a bottomless pit.*

AnimalDude:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!**

**ANIMALDUDE HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED. REASON: FELL INTO BOTTOMLESS PIT.**

ShiningStar: :O

Roxgirl: D'''''''''''': bring him back!

DarkRaven: D: fine! ruin _my _fun! *teliports B.B. back*

Roxgirl: *glomps B.B.* BEAST BOY! *Kisses him*

AnimalDude: *Kisses back*

Roxgirl: *deepens kiss*

AnimalDude: *Deepens it more*

MOO: STOP KISSING!

AnimalDude and Roxgirl: *stop kissing* D:

MOO: :D *Pulls out control computer*

ALL: UH-OH!

MOO: *Evil grin* *types Raven has to hit her head on a wall for 8 hours*

DarkRaven: Uh-Oh... *starts hitting head* OW! OW! OW! Why OW!Do OW! I OWW! have to OW! do OWW! This? OWWW

MOO: Because its funny! DUH!

**8 hours later**

DarkRaven: I hate you

MOO: D: To bad! I like you!

DarkRaven: ...

ShiningStar: Why do you always say that, friend?

DarkRaven: Its complacated...

MOO: ...

DarkRaven: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

MOO: :3


	4. Popcorn and Pink Smarties

**So sorry it took so long to update!**

**Sorry I didn't put this before!**

ShiningStar: Starfire

BoyWonder: Robin

AnimalDude: B.B.

Roxgirl: Terra

DarkRaven: Raven

Sneekerhead: Cyborg

DAAWESOME: Mandie (I told you who she is in the first chapter.)

MOO: Me!

* * *

**ShiningStar: Has logged on**

**BoyWonder: Has logged on**

**AnimalDude: Has logged on**

**Roxgirl: Has logged on**

**Sneekerhead: Has logged on**

**DarkRaven: Has logged on**

**MOO: Has logged on**

**DAAWESOME: Has logged on**

* * *

MOO: Hi everyone!

DAAWESOME: Hi!

ShiningStar: Hello Friends!

BoyWonder: Hey!

Roxgirl: Hi guys!

AnimalDude: Yey dudes and dudetts

Sneekerhead: Yo!

DarkRaven: Hi...

AnimalDude: MY HEAD SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MOO: What Happened to him?

Roxgirl: Too much pink smarties...

MOO: Oh... I get it... *not really*

BoyWonder: We herd that you know.

MOO: NOOOOOO!

AnimalDude: *In Darth Vader voice* MOO! I AM YOUR FATHER!

MOO: **BIGGER **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ShiningStar: O.O

Sneekerhead: I WANNA EAT POPCORN! *Dives into giant bag of popcorn*

_**Sneekerhead has been disconnected. Reason: Inside giant bag of popcorn**_

ALL: O.O

MOO: that sounded even funnier with the username...

ALL: Ya...

MOO:Why are you all talking at once?

ALL: IDK

MOO: Stop.

ALL: Ok!

MOO: NOW!

Dark Raven: I'm on her side...

MOO: Why do you always have the "..."?

DarkRaven: WSYC?

AnimalDude: Waaaaa?

DarkRaven: Its short for: Why should you care?

MOO: where did _that_ come from?

DarkRaven: I made it up, ok!

MOO: O.O Ok!

Shining Star: *Pokes MOO In the arm*

MOO: AHHHHHHHHH! *Has heart attack and dies*

ShiningStar: NOOOOOOO! I DID NOT MEAN TO KILL THE MOO! D': *Buries face into robins chest sobbing*

BoyWonder: *Pulls Star close* Is ok Star. You didn't mean that was gonna happen. Maybe this will help. *kisses Starfire*

ShiningStar: :O *kisses back* Mmmmm... **(A.N. Thats a moan)**

BoyWonder: Mmmmmmm... *slips tongue into Star's mouth*

ShiningStar: Mmmmmmm... *deepens kiss*

BoyWonder: Mmmmmmm...

DarkRaven: O.O ok! break it up you two!

BoyWonder: *Separates* Awwww! D:

ShiningStar: *Sits back down* D:

MOO: *revives* I smell chese! :3

SiningStar: MOO! *Glomps*

MOO: *GASP* STARFIRE *GASP* LUNGS...

ShiningStar: Oh yes! I am sorry!

MOO: *Gasping for air* It's ok.

Sneekerhead: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

ALL: O.O

MOO: Ok...?

Roxgirl: *hits Raven in the head with a magizene* HE DID IT! *Points to Cyborg*

DarkRaven: D:: *starts chasing Cyborg with the 4 red eyes*

**Sneekerhead has been disconnected. Reason: Is being chased by __****Raven**

MOO: :3

Roxgirl: XD

ShiningStar: Robin and I have a date in a few minuets!

BoyWonder: Oh yeah!

**BoyWonder: has logged off**

**ShiningStar:Has Logged off**

MOO: Ok we might as well all log off! *takes out control computer and types all log off now*

******All have logged off**

* * *

I would write more but I ran out of ideas and my favorite cartoon is on! Stay tuned t'ill the next chapter! :3


	5. Erm Ok?

OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FIC D: SOOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO FLIPPIN LONG TO UPDATE! ILL MAKE IT EXTRA RANDOM AND FUNNY THIS TIME! P.S. Charlotte is my other OC. shes Mandy's ever so faithful BFF! :D

ShiningStar: Starfire

BoyWonder: Robin

AnimalDude: B.B.

Roxgirl: Terra

DarkRaven: Raven

Sneekerhead: Cyborg

DAAWESOME: Mandie

RANDOMPERSON: Charlotte

MOO: Me!

* * *

**AnimalDude has logged on**

AnimalDude: HEY! Im alone! :D ive ALWAYS WANTED to do this...

**DarkRaven has logged on**

AnimalDude: RAVEN, YOU STINK!

DarkRaven: WHAT?!

**MOO has logged on**

MOO: Hi :3

**Roxgirl has logged on**

MOO: ***Looks at previous chats*** Whoah! wth did i miss?! a sumo mach?!

AnimalDude: ***nervosly* **eh heh... acctually raven you smell quite nice! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!

DarkRaven: GOOD! AND IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HECK AND MAKE SURE YOU BE DEVOURED BY DEAMONS!

AnimalDude: ***weakly*** eep... ok?

***BoyWonder, ShiningStar, Sneekerhead, DAWESOME, And RANDOMPERSON have logged on***

All: HI guys! :)

MOO: Who is 'RANDOMPERSON?!'

RANDOMPERSON: I'm Charlotte, Mandie's BFF! DUH!

ALL: OHHHHH...

AnimalDude:** *is suddenly on sugar high - **STAR'S HEAD IS TOO GINORMUS AND GREEN!

ShiningStar. YOU ARE THE GREEN ONE! KLORBAG VARBLERNILK! D:

AnimalDude: oooooooh! ***Is staring at me like im a steak***

MOO: MEEP! ***Beast Boy charges at me as a lion with its teeth bared and i wack it in the head with a frying pan* **EAT THE ULTIMATE FRYING PAN PAIN ME-EATER! D:

AnimalDude: ***Changes back* **OW! ***Rubs large bump on head***

DarkRaven: Oh yeah! up top!

MOO: Um... ok? ***High-Fives Raven***

***ILOVEMYROBBIE-POO Has logged on***

BoyWonder: Oh great

ILOVEMYROBBIE-POO: OH ROBBIE POO! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! ***Glomps***

BoyWonder: ***Dodges** **glomp*** Erm... eh-heh...hi... whats your name again?

ILOVEMYROBBIE-POO: You can call me whatever you want to! ^.^

BoyWonder: then hello you little bratty snot-headed wich!

ILOVEMYROBBIE-POO: Well THAT is a nice way to talk to _ME_...AKA YOUR FUTURE _FIANCE_!`

BoyWonder: I AM NOT YOUR FIANCE! I WOULDN'T LOVE A CRAZY STALKER!

ShiningStar: YES YOU GLEMPORK! HE LOVES _ME _NOT _YOU!_

MOO: ALRITE! ALRITE! ***Wacks kitten in the head with a frying pan and knocks her out***

***ILOVEMYROBBIE-POO Has been disconnected - Reason: Has been knocked out by MOO and her ultimate frying pan of fury! mwahahahaha- ahem***

DarkRaven: Thanks... _She_ was getting annoying...

MOO: No duh there

RANDOMPERSON: Now what?

DAWESOME: IDK

AnimalDude: I LOVE EATING CHOCOLATE SHOES! O3O

All: O.O

AnimalDude: i like to eat pie but not just any pie just lime GREEN pie! i love pie i love chocolate pie i like grape pie i like orange pie i like PPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!1

All: O.O

DarkRaven: ok ive had enough. ***throws beast boy into a pit full of flowerpots for no reason***

RoxGurl: O.O ***Catches beast boy on slab of rock***

Moo: ***Gets out control computer and types Nyan cat appears* **

Nyan Cat: **Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!**

MOO:** *types nyan cat dissapears***

All: O.O

***HHHHHHHHHHHH Has logged on***

MOO: Not _SILKIE _AGAIN!

HHHHHHHHHHHH:jhsdlhabhaslehdkljh-

***HHHHHHHHHHHH Has been disconnected - Reason: MOO has unplugged the same computer silkie is currently in front of***

MOO: Grr...

All: Erm... Ok?

* * *

Ok ill update another time and i hope you like this new chapter! :D

REVIEW OR I STEAL YOUR COOKIES! :D


	6. WTH GUYS!

Hey guys! special shout out to Flair for reading all 594 nyan words! SHE/HE WILL BE INCLUDED IN THE FIC! SO YAY! CHAPTER 6! :D

* * *

ShiningStar: Starfire

BoyWonder: Robin

AnimalDude: B.B.

Roxgirl: Terra

DarkRaven: Raven

Sneekerhead: Cyborg

DAAWESOME: Mandie

RANDOMPERSON: Charlotte

Flair: Flair

MOO: Me!

* * *

***All have logged on***

MOO: HEY GUYS!

Flair: Hey

ShiningStar: Please, but who is 'Flair'?

MOO: A person who got a special appearance in this fic!

Roxgirl: Koolio

DarkRaven: ...

BoyWonder: o.0 ok now what

Sneekerhead: Can I have another user now!?

MOO: Fine!

Flair: DONT CHANGE IT! ITS FUNNY!

MOO: Oh i got a funnier user for him!

***Sneekerhead has changed their username to Yoloteddybear***

Flair: LOL That _is _better! rofl!

AnimalDude: ***Jumps out of a closet* **BOO!

MOO: Hi B.B.

ShiningStar: EEP!

DarkRaven: -_-

Yoloteddybear: D: i don't WANNA be Yoloteddybear! CHANGE IT!

MOO: Nevah!

Yoloteddybear: D:

Flair: O.O now wat?

MOO: Idk! how bout we EXPLODE! :D

BoyWonder: no? i do NOT want to explode! D:

MOO: None of us do Robin, none of us do... V.V

Flare: No use to be dramatic! Yew gonna make me cwy! :'(

MOO: O.o I didn't mean to

Yoloteddybear: CHANGE MY USERNAME!

MOO: NEVAH!

Roxgirl: STOP SAYING NEVAH! D:

MOO: Ok ok ill stop... NEVAH! :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

Roxgirl: D:

MOO: :D

BoyWonder: ENOUGH WITH THE :D D:'S WE GET IT!

Roxgirl and MOO: ok :3

DarkRaven: ENOUGH :3 FACES!

AnimalDude: ***Snickers* **You just said :3! AND YOUR RAVEN!

DarkRaven: Grr... Brb guys...

***AnimalDude has been disconnected. Reason: Is being beaten up by raven***

BoyWonder: that... looks intense... ooh! thats gotta leave a mark!

MOO: OWEY! Yeah...

DarkRaven: Done!

AnimalDude: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

MOO: O.O are yew ok B.B.

AnimalDude: No! i have two black eyes and a fat/bloody lip and a bloody nose! EEP! Is my foot supposed to face that way?! O.O

ALL: O.O

RANDOMPERSON: ***Pops B.B.'s foot back into place and covers him in ice packs***

AnimalDude: OW! And thx! ahhh... sweet ice :)

DAAWESOME: I AM A FLOATING APPLE WITHA FADORA! :3 I LIKE CHEEZZZZZZZZE! :3

Roxgirl: Whoa! double :3!

MOO: AWESOME!

DAAWESOME: You called? :3

MOO: O.O No?

BoyWonder: im a cheesecake :3

DarkRaven: NO MORE MEOW FACES!

MOO: 3:

DarkRaven: I SAID NO MORE

MOO: It wasn't a meow face! it was a SAD meow face! :D

DarkRaven: still... meow faces are annoying!

AnimalDude: THEN CURSE YOU!

BoyWonder: O.o

MOO: Are you a water buffalo?

Water buffalo: I am! :S

MOO: O.O HOW is there a water buffalo in my fic?! CURSE YOU PERRY THE- oh wait... CURSE YOU WATER BUFFALO! D: I'm disconnecting you!

***Water Buffalo has been disconnected. Reason: Because MOO Has killed him! MWAHAHAHAHA! :D***

ALL: O.O WTH?

MOO: :)

Water buffalo: X.X ***dead***

MOO: I THOUGHT I DISCONNECTED YOU! ***Double kills***

ALL: O.O WTH?

MOO: :)

***IAMEVIL666 has logged on* **

MOO: Who the heck is 'IAMEVIL666'?

IAMEVIL666: I am...

MOO: GET ON WITH IT! D:

IAMEVIL666: SLADE!

BoyWonder: SLADE! D:

IAMEVIL666: Hello Robin

MOO: Go away slade -.-

IAMEVIL666: Who are you to make me, girl?

MOO: I wrote this fic... SO I **_CONTROL_**YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D

IAMEVIL666: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
!

ALL: O.O

ShiningStar: That was longer than friend Beast Boy's very extended 'Ow!' correct?

DarkRaven: uh... no -.-

Flair: Well it looked longer! O.o

Yoloteddybear: Im with flair.

MOO: Me 2 ***Types IAMEVIL666 ****has been disconnected. Reason: Because MOO typed he was***

Roxgirl: LETS SAY AND DO WEIRD STUFF!

AnimalDude: OK! :D I am a pie poot kat lop sided nop!

MOO: I LOVE WOMBATS! ESPECIALLY ONES WITH FRYING PAN SHAPED HEADS SO I CAN EAT EGGS ON THEIR HEADS ON SUNDAY MORNINGS! O3O

DarkRaven: Q -.-

ShiningStar: :3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333333333

BoyWonder: OLO POOTS OF THE WORLD!

Roxgirl: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MOO: What?!

Yoloteddybear: I WANNA BE A FLOOOOOOOOOT!

Flame: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!

MOO: I think flair won.

ALL: Us too! O.o

AnimalDude: I AM A POOT HEADED WATER BUFFALO!

MOO: :3

DarkRaven: ...

BoyWonder: I wanna say hi to all the ppl reading this chapter! :D

ALL: Awww! :3

MOO: Thank yew Robin! :D

DrakRaven: ...

RANDOMPERSON: I am a smoochanoodle!

DAAWESOME: ME 2!

Yoloteddybear: DONT SPEAK OF THAT NAME! ***Goes to depression corner***

MOO: O.O

DarkRaven: ***Throws Beast Boy into a bottomless pit... AGAIN! :D***

AnimalDude: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Roxgirl: Bring him back! again raven? again?! :''''''''''(

MOO: ***Types beast boy reappears infront of his computer***

***AnimalDude has logged on***

DarkRaven: CURSE YOU!

MOO: Just doin' meh job! :3

DarkRaven: ***throws beast boy into pit full of flower pots... again!***

AnimalDude: ***Climbs out of pit full of flower pots* **Not nice raven! =.=

DarkRaven: C:

MOO: :O You smiled!

DarkRaven: just because i dont often dosn't mean i cant! D:

MOO: True, true...

BoyWonder: Smile again raven! ***Has Camera ready***

DarkRaven: No... -.-

MOO: D:

* * *

Thats it for chapter 6! stay tuned and REVIEW!


End file.
